NiGHTS' night
by Cr4ZyFr0G100
Summary: By draining the power of NiGHTS' Ideya, Robotnik was able to obtain the ability to slowly turn Mobius into a never ending nightmare. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters must face their latest crisis and a few new foes along with the help of NiGHTS. Together, they must destroy Robotnik's Night Gate before he succedes and summons Wizeman the Wicked and shrouds the world in darkness.
1. In the NiGHTS

**Cr4ZyFr0G100:** This story has been floating around in my mind for a few days. I figured I'd give it a shot.

**Disclaimer and warnings:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or NiGHTS. Also, there will be soft yaoi later on between NiGHTS and Sonic. Well, it will be yaoi if you consider NiGHTS a man, but justto ruin it for you all, he's going to be **a girl in this story**. If that bothers any of you, please don't get pissy.

* * *

"…onic?"

Sonic the Hedgehog was once again in a meeting with his fellow Freedom Fighters in the mighty Castle of Acorn. The troop was sitting together at a long, wooden, rectangular table; Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Rotor, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Antoine D'Coolette and NICOLE, a small super advanced talking computer. NICOLE was considered a Freedom Fighter as well. She is Sally's closest friend, right next to Bunnie of course. And probably the most useful piece of technology they had. NICOLE could do virtually anything. With out her, the Freedom Fighters probably wouldn't stand that big a chance against Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

"Sonic!" Sally shouted a little louder then intended.

"Ah think he's zoned out, Sally." The yellow-belly rabbit informed.

Sonics left ear twitched, "Yeah, Sal?"

"Did you hear anything I said?" Sally huffed.

"Uh, yeah." Tails giggled at his 'brother.' He really did look up to Sonic, and no matter how much of a bad example Sonic set up at times for the young kit, Tails was still as intelligent as he was innocent.

Sally rolled her beautiful azure eyes, "No you didn't. I said that -"

"- That we need to enter Robotnik's lab from the east wing because the defense there isn't as great as the other 3 wings are. I know."

Sally smirked leaning on the polished table with her left elbow, "Ok, smarty. Then tell me this; why are we raiding his lab again?"

"Uh, because your royal highness, Eggman has zis new weapon that is making ze night longer. And is also summoning zese weird creatures." The French coyote said to ease the tension.

Sonic snickered at a perverted thought that entered his head, earning himself a nudge from the blubbering walrus that sat next to him.

"Thank you, Antoine. At least someone is listening." Sally said sending a glare at her cocky boyfriend.

Sonic waved his hand at her. They had a tight relationship but recently Sonic felt like it's been deteriorating. More missions kept coming ever since this whole 'night' thing started. And Sonic really didn't have much time for her anymore, let alone himself. Sally was also banned from joining missions. The missions used to be Sonic and Sally's time together but since her father, King Maximilian Acorn banned her from joining in on the missions, their time together was cut even shorter. He just wanted his darling daughter and princess to be safe. Sally also didn't have time for Sonic because of her duties as princess. Their relationship was extremely hard work, but somehow the couple managed.

Sonic's foot suddenly started jittering, making the table shake slightly. He was starting to get restless. He held his head in his right hand, taping his index finger just above his eye. He then sighed.

"Sonic, stop shaking the table and looking for attention." Sally said re-reading the details NICOLE carried about the mission.

"I can't help it, you're boring me." He said glancing at her with his sharp emerald eyes and a small grin on his face.

Sally met Sonic's gaze, "Rotor, how many more minutes has last night lasted?"

Rotor flipped through some papers with his thick purple fingers, "Approximately 5 minutes and 33 seconds. And also, there was another one of those creatures outside of Knothole again. Geoffrey St. John and his crew managed to scare it off."

Sally ran a small light brown hand through her wavy chocolate brown locks, "Geez. Ok guys, let's start getting ready. Rotor start the truck. Bunnie, get the gun ready for the truck and bring mortars just in case. Tails get that new computer hacking software. Sonic -"

"I'm a thousand of steps ahead of ya, Sal." He said taking off, the sound of the sonic boom following shortly after him. Papers flew all over the place and his chair snapped into pieces at the sudden burst of air that Sonic produced. Sally and Tails fell off their chairs and the hinges on the door snapped off letting the doors fall as Sonic burst through them like a free bird.

"He never stays still! He's gonna get himself killed!" Sally shouted, pushing her thick hair out of her face.

"No he won't Aunt Sally!" Tails chirped, picking up some of the papers and handing them back to Rotor, "He has a lot of luck."

Sally smiled warmly at the young orange fox, "Yes, that he does Tails. But one day he's gonna hit an expiration date."

---

Sonic dodged to the left, then thrust himself to the ground in a tight ball, avoiding all sorts of gun fire. He bounced a couple of times before homing in on a robot twice his size. It exploded, leaving Sonic little pieces of metal in his soft sapphire quills. He landed on the ground, using the strong force of gravity to his advantage, then darted off again. He curled once again into a tight ball, and pushed forward through a large cannon, shooting out from the other side of it. He landed gracefully on his feet, just like a cat would.

Electricity surged through the cannon for a spilt second before exploding, causing Sonic to grin. The explosion warmed up his lithe body and made his quills sway up and down slightly. He took off, once again curling into his signature blue ball and spun through a steel wall, creating his own personal door. He landed on his feet and in seconds took off at a comfortable pace.

Sonic felt his heart beating in his chest. Tiny beads of sweat started to form on his smooth, peachy skinned chest and stomach. His quills started to cling together from the sweat, taking away their soft appearance. His feet felt sweaty in their thick white socks and his hands were balled into tight fists, the soft fabric of his gloves wrinkling in his grip.

The halls were dark, there were no cameras, at least none that he could see. The sound of his sneakers echoed throughout the long halls. He took extremely slow and steady breaths. He inhaled and exhaled through his nose only, never through his mouth because it would get dry. His throat would also get sore. Air was taken in through his nose all the time, except for when he slept or when he was sick, which rarely happened. He breathed through his stomach, never through his chest because he could take bigger and steadier breaths that way.

Suddenly, a dimly lit room caught Sonic's eye as he passed by. He to skid to a sudden halt. Smoke came up from his red sneakers that his generous uncle Chuck made for him so he could run at his nauseating speeds. He took 10 paces back and jumped in front of the door and looked up in horror and disgust.

The room was tight and dark, except for the light that the capsule gave off in the room. It was made of glass and was obviously transparent. It was filled to the top with a tinted olive green liquid. There was also an organism in there, wires and cords were attacked to it in all different places. A fresh air mask was attacked to its face, and its eyes were closed. Sonic cautiously walked up to the capsule. He looked up to the creature's face, who wore a jesters hat and was clad in purple. He could help but notice the large red gem that jutted out from his slightly broad chest.

"_What is it?"_ He thought to himself. He pressed a white gloved hand to the glass, as if the creature would wake up.

It didn't.

Sonic looked around for the controls to it. He looked to the left and spotted the glowing buttons to the control center. He gently ran his hand over the buttons.

"_What if it's evil? Could this be the creature that's making the night last longer?"_

Sonic thought for a few seconds about hitting the 'release' button. He was about to make up his mind when he heard an explosion and a thick southern accent. It sounded like muttering since he was inside, but he knew that accent anywhere.

"Y'all take that, ya bunch 'o skunks!" Bunnie shouted outside, firing the large gun that was mounted on the old war truck which was being driven by a nervous Rotor. Tails was enjoying sitting in the front passenger seat. To him it was like a ride.

Sonic flinched at another explosion with a shit eating grin on his face. He loved it when Bunnie fired any gun. It was just to hysterical hearing her yell with that yellow-belly slang and blow something up. She enjoyed it just a little too much. He looked up at the purple clad creature before taking off to help his friends. He burst out the entrance that he made himself and made a link of homing attacks on a bunch of robots.

"Sonic, behind ya!" Bunnie pointed behind the hero.

Sonic turned around a moment too late and was knocked right to his bottom by none other then the Doctor himself.

"Eggman!" Sonic snarled.

"Well it didn't take you vermin too long to discover my new plan. What else is new?" He shouted from behind the safety glass of his latest invention. He himself didn't even know what it was. All he knew was that it could shoot and walk.

"Ah shaddup ya fat 'ol chunk!" Bunnie said before firing a newly loaded mortar at Eggman. The gun gave Bunnie a recoil, making her country hat fall off her head. Rotor ducked down at the loud 'BOOM' the gun made. Tailing stuck his index fingers in his wide fuzzy ears.

The robot skid backwards a bit before firing a missile of it's own. Sonic ran out of the way just in time meanwhile, the truck went flying backwards, its riders with it.

Rotor became stuck under the truck. He was probably better off that way since he wasn't a fighter, but he needed to go help Tails. He noticed that the young kit somehow managed to crawl out from underneath the truck, avoid Eggman and sneak into the lab with the hacking aquipment.

Bunnie on the other hand struggled to pull herself up. "Y'all stink, Eggman." She mumbled to herself, when she noticed a huge rip in her favorite brown cowboy jacket. Reaching for the gun, she used it to try and pull herself up. Her right robotic leg had a gash in it, making it difficult for her to rise by herself. When Bunnie finally helped herself up, she yanked the gun off the truck, then grabbed a mortar that fell from the truck.

Sonic was busy distracting him while Bunnie was getting ready to fire again. Rotor had his tiny ears covered with his meaty hands in attempts to drown out the bombastic sound effects. Hoisting the gun up onto her robotized shoulder, Bunnie aimed with precise accuracy. Bracing herself for another strong recoil, she pulled the strong trigger and hit the front of the machine. Striking the engine it blew up, the rest of the contraption went with it. But Eggman of course, managed to eject before suffering any more injuries.

He tried to retreat into his base, but it was way too late for him.

"Sorry, Eggman!" Tails called safely from inside, "We already locked you out!" A grin could be heard in the youngsters voice. Eggman didn't bother trying to blow a hole through the wall himself. He didn't want to risk himself being beaten personally by Sonic or the bionic rabbit.

"Damn you! But no matter, it is too late for all of you. All of Mobius will be consumed into complete darkness!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bunnie said waving the old man off with the gun still slung over her silver shoulder, "'O course it will."

Sonic had no retort, no sarcastic comment or a ridiculous pun. He just watched the old genius fly off safe and sound once again. Bunnie watched the blue hero with concern. He _always_ had something to say after a battle. Placing the gun down gently she walked over to her friend. "Y'all alright, sugah hog?" She said placing her non-robotic hand on his shoulder.

Sonic looked up at her with a reassuring smile on his young face, "Better then ever, Bunnie."

"Uhh, a little help here." Rotor interrupted.

"Oh, opps." Bunnie giggled and she ran over to help her friend, "Ahm sorreh, hun." She said lifting the truck off of Rotor with her behemoth strength.

Rotor crawled out from under the truck. Standing up slowly, he brushed the dirt off his blubbery body, then took his hat off and shook the dust off of it. Then he did the same with his cozy brown jacket. Bunnie flipped the dented truck back onto it wheels with a huff. She too picked up her hat shacking the loose dirt off of it.

"There we are." She said kicking a dent out of the truck after placing her beloved hat on her head, "Good as new!"

"We should go check up on Tails," Rotor said eyeing the hole in the wall, "Nothing got through during that whole ordeal did it?" Rotor asked slightly nervous.

Sonic waved his friend off, "Nah, big guy I did that when I got here." Sonic had that huge cocky grin on his face again.

"Oh which reminds me, Sally said she's gonna rip all your quills off when you get back. I figured I'd warn you." Rotor said smiling.

Sonic's grin fell off his face, "I figured she have some violent comment. Oh well, she'll have to catch me first." Sonic said walking ahead of his friends and towards the hole he made in the wall.

Bunnie giggled again and Rotor sighed, shaking his head. The two followed the blue hedgehog to the wall. Bunnie was too tall for it and Rotor was too tall and wide. So Bunnie thought of a solution; blow a bigger hole in the wall with her left arm cannon.

The three walked through at a quick pace hollering for the kit.

"Tails!" They called in unison.

"Over here! You guys aren't going to believe this!" They heard the sweet voice of the 11 year old, and ran towards it.

"What is it, hun - Oh my…" Bunnie said gasping as she looked up at Tails' discovery. Her ears fell back in shock.

Sonic had that previous look of disgust on his face again from when he first saw it.

"Wow." Rotor said obviously not bothered by it. Or maybe he was and he just wasn't showing it.

"Yeah, isn't it sad?" Tails asked, his sky blue eyes drooping slightly in sympathy for the creature.

"… Wow." Rotor said again. Yeah, he was shocked. "Sonic, did you see this when you were in here before?" Rotor said examining the purple jester.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah I did. Was gonna let 'em go but then I heard you guys outside."

Rotor nodded looking over the equipment that controlled the capsule. He opened his jacket and pulled out NICOLE from an inside pocket. "NICOLE, would you be able to tell me what this is?"

NICOLE beeped a couple of times before a number of letters and words spread across her screen, as if she was overloading. "I am not quite sure, Rotor. But sources indicate that this is where all of this… Night time is coming from."

"And those creatures?" Tails asked hopping up and down, trying to see NICOLE's screen.

"Yes. But I detect no evil from this being." NICOLE said in her female monotone voice.

"So we could let 'em out?" Bunnie asked with hope.

NICOLE beeped again. "I do not see why not. After all, he is the source to all this mayhem. So clearly he should be released. Also, this creature is not from Mobius. I could not tell you where it originated from."

Rotor walked over to the controls and pressed a button. The capsule hissed then all the fluid in the capsule drained through the bottom. The creature slowly followed the fluid down, then all the wires and cords detached themselves, causing the weak jester to go limp. Luckily Bunnie caught him just in time when the capsule opened up.

Sonic and Bunnie were both having negative flashbacks; Bunnie being robotized and Sonic being robotized a long, long while ago as a plan which faltered. And also him loosing his parents, uncle and dog to Eggman.

"At least it wasn't a robotizing machine. I don't think we have the de-robotizer anymore." Rotor said as if reading their thoughts.

"Yeah, good thang ain't it?" Bunnie said bitterly, cradling the unconscious creature.

Sonic looked the purple clad being over. He shook his head when he caught himself staring at it. He ran a hand over his now dry azure quills. He felt his head heating up and sweat was starting to form on his head and the back of his neck. "Look, guys, you think we could go now?"

Rotor looked at Sonic, "Really? You don't wanna stick around and break things like you sometimes do?"

Sonic felt his face flush. He felt immature when he heard Rotor say that. "Uhh, no, big guy. I kinda wanna get home."

"Y'all feelin' sick, sugah hog?" Bunnie asked leaning down into Sonic's face. She was almost as tall as Rotor, who was probably a good 6 foot 3 inches. She was also just as tall before she got a third of her body robotized.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah just a bit nauseous." He lied holding his stomach.

Rotor nodded, "Just let me hook up NICOLE here to download any data that might be available and we'll be off. Why don't you and Bunnie go back to the truck. Tails and I will meet you there in a few." Rotor said smiling.

Sonic shrugged and stalked off with Bunnie following closely behind.

"What's his problem?" Tails whispered.

"I'm not too sure, kiddo." Rotor said with a sigh, then plugged NICOLE into the control panel.

---

Bunnie placed the jester comfortably in the bed of the old dirty truck. Sonic was sitting in the back seat of the old war vehicle. Bunnie opened the door and scooted in next to him. The silence wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either.

"Ya know," Bunnie started breaking the silence, "Most of us have bad memories of all the things Robotnik has done to us. I mean with all his old wacky experiments and stuff. Turnin' us into robots 'n all that." Bunnie turned her head to look at blue hero, "It's ok to talk about it." She said softly placing her soft furry hand onto his gloved one.

Sonic sighed, "It's not just the bad memories, Bun. The way that thing just looked in there it just bothered me. I mean with all the other disturbing stuff I've seen, this one just took the chilli dog for some reason."

Bunnie bit back a giggle from his chilli dog reference.

"I just, I dunno. Maybe this whole war thing is _finally starting to get to me. We've all seen some pretty nasty things." _

"_Eggman's a sicko is what he is." Bunnie said. Her soft voice made Sonic smile. "One day he's gonna be defeated, don'cha worry, hunny bun." _

_Sonic looked up into her grass green eyes with a smile. Her messy blonde hair was covering her eyes a bit. Her hat had a few small holes and loose pieces of fabric. Some of her purple eye shadow was smeared over her plump white and blonde face, along with some soot and dirt. Sonic probably didn't look so clean himself, not to mention smell good._

"_Thanks, Bun." Sonic smiled at her. _

"_D'aww shucks, sugah." Bunnie said blushing. "Yo sure do know how ta make a yellow-belly smile."_

_Before Sonic could answer, he turned his head when he saw a large purple figure emerge from the dark steel wall. Tails was trotting close behind him. The two looked like the were talking, and Sonic saw NICOLE safe and sound in Rotor's arms. Finally, they could go home and figure out what this jester was, and what it was doing here. Sonic could also finally afford some alone time to himself, and sort out his cluttered mind._


	2. I'm coming home

**Cr4ZyFr0G100:** This story has been floating around in my mind for a few days. I figured I'd give it a shot.

**Disclaimer and warnings:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or NiGHTS. Also, there will be soft yaoi later on between NiGHTS and Sonic. Well, it will be yaoi if you consider NiGHTS a man, but justto ruin it for you all, he's going to be **a girl in this story**. If that bothers any of you, please don't get pissy.

* * *

__

Before Sonic could answer, he turned his head when he saw a large purple figure emerge from the dark steel wall. Tails was trotting close behind him. The two looked like the were talking, and Sonic saw NICOLE safe and sound in Rotor's arms. Finally, they could go home and figure out what this jester was, and what it was doing here. Sonic could also finally afford some alone time to himself, and sort out his cluttered mind.

---

The ride back to Knothole was a droll. Rotor was driving and the truck was leaning over a little to his side. It'd probably tip over if Bunny wasn't on the opposite side to slightly balance out the weight. She unfortunately was crammed in the back with Sonic. Her metal knees were almost in her face, her back was slightly hunched over, and Tails was sitting comfortably in the front passenger seat with NICOLE in his small lap.

Sonic was zoned out. He had his thick head against the window. With every bump, or rock Rotor hit a soft 'thunk' could be heard from the dirty glass window. Every now and then Sonic would turn his head until his dull green gaze reached the bed of the truck where the jester was gently placed. It was still unconscious. Sonic snorted when he turned around for the sixth time to check up on it.

Bunny glanced over at him. The silence was awkward. Sonic eventually felt her soft green eyes and he glanced up at her, he baring the sharper stare. She looked away immediately and Sonic went back to sulking with his head on the window.

"You wanna know what I just noticed?" Said the orange kit in the front seat, breaking the silence.

Rotor looked over at him, "What, Tails?"

The young boy turned around, the sound of the seat belt stretching filled the car. He looked at his hero and stated, "You're not running along side the truck, Sonic."

Bunny glanced over at him again and Rotor looked at him through the rear view mirror. "He's obviously right. You ok back there, blue?"

Sonic looked around. His eyes looked a tad bit frantic and he responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I uhh, I hurt my leg before." He lied, rubbing his thigh.

Rotor had his eyes back on the dirt road, "You seemed fine when you walked back to the truck with Bunny." Rotor looked worriedly at him through the mirror.

Sonic huffed, "I just don't feel like running, alright?" He snapped. Tails yipped and turned back around, clutching NICOLE to his white chest.

Bunny suppressed a soft gasp. Sonic _always _wanted to run along side the truck when they used it. He was like his dog that one time they took him on a mission. Sonics dog, Muttski had his head out the window the entire time, loving the way his ears lifted up in the wind. Muttski came in handy when they needed the bombs sniffed out since NICOLE had been suffering fro ma virus. If Muttski hadn't found them, then anyone who wanted to take a walk outside the Great Forest would've been blown to bits.

Silence.

Rotor looked out the window observing the darkening sky, "It's almost night already and it's only 2:46."

No answer.

"Ok, I'll keep my thoughts to myself."

The awkward silence returned to the old truck then ceased when they finally reached their newly improved home; Knothole. Sonic sighed in relief when the car stopped. He swung the door open with such force that one of the hinges snapped. Before anyone else opened their door, Sonic took off, leaving behind a tunnel of wind. Leaves blew up in the air and blotches of grass were kicked up from under his feet.

"Seriously, what is his problem?" Rotor asked after squeezing himself out of the truck. The tires and gears of the truck hissed, and squeaked with relief as Rotor relieved the truck of his weight. The same went for Bunny as the truck jiggled back evenly into place. "Ah dun know, hun. He just needs sum time to 'imself." She said looking into the bed of the truck. She scooped the jester into her thin arms.

Rotor sighed, "Lets get him back to the lab and inform Sally. C'mon, Tails."

The boy hopped out of the car, clutching NICOLE, "Coming, guys."

The trio reached the lab with in minutes. Greeting them there was Doctor Horatio Quack, Sally and Antoine. Bunny placed the jester down on the bed then walked over to Antoine for a kiss hello. The French coyote happily complied, giving her a wet smooch on her cheek.

Sally cleared her throat, "Yes, hello." She smiled sarcastically. Bunny blushed and Antoine cleared his throat as well, "I was simply kissing my mademoiselle hello." Antoine said all prim and proper.

Sally's face softened, "Speaking of kiss hello, where's Sonic?"

The room fell silent.

"Sally, NICOLE copied some data from Robotnik's lab. We should take a look at it." Rotor said taking NICOLE from Tails.

"Really now?" Sally said grasping her computerized friend in her small furry hands. Completely forgetting about Sonic, she, Rotor and Tails walked over to the larger computer in the lab, sat down and started skimming through the data.

Doctor Quack looked the jester over, not letting its beaten up appearance bother him. He's seen far worse. The middle aged duck started performing tests and took x-rays of the still unconscious being without a word. He had nothing to say really.

Bunny and Antoine silently excused themselves outside to bask in the fresh evening air. They hooked arms and walked around for a while, just simply enjoying the others presence. Nothing needed to be said, no other actions needed to be taken. Bunny was clearly taller then the coyote, which made the couple look funny. The sound of her robotic feet were louder then Antoine's boots. The young couple finally stopped at the Lake of Rings. Antoine helped Bunny sit herself down on the cool damp grass and Antoine sat himself next to her.

The two sat with their legs crossed, a giddy smile graced their soft, furry faces. Antoine looked his love over. Her hat had a rip in it, blotches of soot and dirt were on her face. Her purple eye shadow was mixed in with the grimy dirt around her eyes. She looked quite disgusting, but it never bother Antoine. He honestly couldn't care how dirty… or how bad she smelt.

"So," The frenchie started, "How did zis happen to your hat?" He asked removing the dirty brown hat from Bunny's head, being careful of her long thick rabbit ears. He examined the hat closely, "I could fix zis for you," He said looking up at her.

Bunny smiled then sighed, "Ah went flyin' off the truck when Eggman shot at it."

Antoine nodded in understanding. Some of his clothes got ripped after battles as well. He handed the hat back to his love promising to sew it when they returned home. He leaned back onto his elbows, letting his lean legs stretch out, "He's always doing zeh running. He never sits still." His French accent sounded a bit dark. Sonic and Antoine never really got along.

Bunny looked over at him, "Ah beg your pardon?"

Antoine looked at her, "You heard me."

Bunny shifted onto her side, placing her head on her hand, "I don't know what chu mean, Antwan. You're being kinda random."

Antoine sighed. He leaned down a little to meet the rabbits eye level, "Ze Princess actually said zat today. She said zat he is always doing ze running and never has any time for her."

Bunny blinked. Did Sally actually vent to Antoine? Feeling slightly jealous, she pushed herself up onto her elbow. "What else did she say?"

"Zat is pretty much eet. She said nothing else. But she is very, oh what's the word…"

"Disappointed, confused, uncertain -"

"Yes!" Antoine snapped his fingers, "She is uncertain."

Bunny nodded slowly and broke their gaze. Sally and Sonic had a pretty strong relationship considering they rarely saw each other. But then again she really couldn't blame Sally. And usually after a mission if there was no work Sonic would spend as much time as possible with Sally.

"Where do you think Sonic ran off to?" Bunny asked. Her voice soft. Her southern accent just made that much softer.

Antoine shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know, mon cherie."

Bunny collapsed onto her back with a huff, Antoine copied her movement.

"Ya know, Antwan. Ah really don't know how they do it. Ah mean, they're always busy and… Ah just don't think it's gunna last must longer."

Antoine nodded, gazing up at the slowly darkening sky, "I agree." He grasped her left robotic had in his warm and soft one. "I will never let zat happen to us."

Bunny looked over at him with a loving smile on her face, "Oh Antwan," Bunny said giving the coyote a kiss on his cheek. He smirked and leaned in for a kiss on the lips, which slowly turned into passion.

---

Sonic had stopped running a long while ago. He instead was sitting against a tree with a sharp rock in his hand, stabbing at the old bits of rubber that were coming off his shoe. It probably wasn't a wise idea, but he really didn't care at the moment. The fresh nights breeze felt good against his quills and bare chest. He set the rock down, resting his head on the rough bark of an old oak tree. The breeze danced with the trees elegant braches, and the leaves sung a song with one another. A choir of crickets and the occasional frog could be heard.

Sonic had wished he had his guitar to pluck softly along with nature, but he didn't have it on him at the moment.

Obviously.

He smiled to himself at the soothing sounds. He rarely had moments like this, and when he did, he soaked up every second of it. He took a deep breath through his nose. He felt his chest rise up, then collapse when he exhaled. His ear twitched and he sat up.

He had thought he heard something, but it was simply his mind playing tricks on him. He frowned to himself when he let his mind race again. Today's event truly did get to him. Then he thought of Sally. Sweet, beautiful Sally. He didn't go visit her after the mission. He also didn't care about that. He knew that his relationship with Sally was in turmoil anyway.

She was a princess and he was the hero. Usually the two ended up getting married, but not in this fairy tail they didn't. Sonic couldn't possibly marry Sally. Her father would never approve, and she'd probably never accept his hand in marriage. Sonic also could never give up the life of adventure and defending the people of Mobius. He didn't care how selfish he sounded.

He just didn't care.

Sonic mentally kicked himself. He was more depressed then he was before in the truck.

He slumped back against tree with a groan and curled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms securely around his boney blue legs.

"It's hopeless," He whimpered holding back a sob.

Everything was; His life, his relationship, this war. Would it ever end?

After about 30 minutes of silence and regaining his self control, he stood up, and raced home to Sally. He owed her an explanation.

__

---

Back at the lab, Dr. Quack had finished up his tests on the jester. He called Sally and Rotor in.

"Did you learn anything, doctor?" Sally asked.

The duck wiped his hands down on a white rag, "Well, he's a creature called a Nightmaren. What he's doing here I'm not sure."

"Do you have any idea where he could have come from?" Rotor asked.

"I've actually read about these beings before. They're usually evil. They are created by the highest level Nightmaren named Wiseman. He resides in the realm of nightmare, which is probably where this guy came from."

Tails had walked in at the perfect time, "Nightmare?"

Sally looked over at him, "Yes Tails, but it's not what you're thinking of. Nightmare is um, well it a place. A uh, special place, where only certain people can go… Right, doctor?" Sally said looking over at the walrus and raising her eyebrows.

"That's right." Rotor smiled nervously. He hated lying, and he was no good at it either.

The yellow duck smiled, "It's not what you're thinking of, Miles. It's something totally different."

The fox smiled, "You sure?"

"Yes." Sally and Horatio answered in unison. "Now go home to your parents. Let them know you're ok." Sally ordered.

"Alright," Tails said smiling then walked out.

"Anyway," Horatio continued, "Robotnik most likely captured him." He said motioning over to the purple jester with his head, "I couldn't tell you how though."

"NICOLE actually has an answer to that." Rotor said looking at the computer in Sally's hands.

"Yes, Rotor. Horatio, Robotnik had apparently built his own ring posts and managed to travel to a place called Nightopia. That is where he met this being who goes by the name of NiGHTS."

"NiGHTS." Sally repeated, "Explain again how Eggman is able to harness it's power to alter the night?"

"NiGHTS was created by the Nightmaren Wiseman the Wicked. It is he who controls Nightmare and when he creates Nightmarens, they will always have some darkness in them. It is that that Robotnik is using to control the night." NICOLE said, her monotone voice never changing.

Horatio rubbed the bottom of his beak, "Hmn, well how do we change all this?" He said waving his pointer finger around.

"I do not know, Doctor." NICOLE answered.

Sally sighed, "Thanks for the info, NICOLE."

"Of course, Sally." NICOLE said then turned herself off for a good recharge.

"I think we accomplished enough for today," Sally said rubbing her left temple after tucking NICOLE under her arm. "I'm turning in." She said dismissing herself. "Oh!" Sally turned around, "When do you think NiGHTS will wake up?"

The doctor shrugged, "In a day or so. He took quite the, erm, beating."

"Ah." Sally nodded, slightly disturbed. "Well, now I'm going home. Good night guys." She waved, walking off.

"I'm game." Rotor said walking out as well. Home and sleep sounded really good right about now.

Still staying in the lab, Horatio looked over at the sleeping NiGHTS, "I hope you can help us fix this mess."

---

When Sally finally reached her room after informing her father, King Max about today, she trudged up to her room. She turned on the light, and nearly screamed when she saw Sonic standing on her balcony. She felt her face flush in anger asshe clutched her heart dramatically. The bullterflies found their way into her stomach, tickling her with romance and nervousness.

"Sonic, you scared me." She started. She placed NICOLE down on her table and walked over to her silent lover.

Sonic turned around and grinned to her, "Hey Sal." He sounded a bit off.

Sally smiled weakly. She figured she'd get right to the point, "Sonic, we need to talk."

"I know where you're going with this, Sal. And I completely agree."

Sally's azure eyes widened slightly, "Really? Oh. Well then you completely understand why we need to take a break in dating? I mean, we never see each other ever. And I feel like you're not making any effort -"

Sonic held his hand up, "Now you stop right there. You haven't really been making much of an effort yourself lately. We're _both_ busy."

Sally opened her mouth to say something then closed it, deciding not to argue with the stubborn hedgehog. "You're right, Sonic." She said sitting down on her bed.

Sonic nodded, then looked back out to the night sky. "Did you start NICOLE's internal timer?"

Sally nodded, although he couldn't see, "Yes I did. It got darker faster then yesterday."

"I know." Sonic said turning to face Sally. He took her small hand in his large gloved one, "I'll always love you. This break is a good thing. Maybe if things clear up we can try dating again."

Sally nuzzled his hand lovingly, "I know we'll start dating again."

Sonic kissed her hand good night, and swiftly leapt off her balcony. Sally smiled a sad smile. She stood up from the bed, and walked over to her mirror and sat in front of it on her small wooden stool. After removing her light blue vest and matching boots she started to brush her long brown hair with the pink brush her mother had given her when she was only a little girl. Sally stared at her reflection the whole time. Each stroke was long and she pressed hard on her hair with the brush.

She stood up after placing the brush back in it's original spot. She lifted up her bed covers and slipped into their warmth and comfort.

Princess Sally Acorn had never felt so empty.


	3. NiGHTS wakes up

Cr4ZyFr0G100:** This story has been floating around in my mind for a few days. I figured I'd give it a shot.**

**Disclaimer and warnings:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or NiGHTS. I consider NiGHTS a male, but just to ruin it for you all, he's going to be **a girl in this story**. If that bothers any of you, please don't get pissy.

---

_Sonic kissed her hand good night, and swiftly leapt off her balcony. Sally smiled a sad smile. She stood up from the bed, and walked over to her mirror and sat in front of it on her small wooden stool. After removing her light blue vest and matching boots she started to brush her long brown hair with the pink brush her mother had given her when she was only a little girl. Sally stared at her reflection the whole time. Each stroke was long and she pressed hard on her hair with the brush._

_She stood up after placing the brush back in it's original spot. She lifted up her bed covers and slipped into their warmth and comfort._

_Princess Sally Acorn had never felt so empty._

_

* * *

_

Miles Tails Prower shifted in his bed with a quiet grunt as the suns rays found their way through the cracks in his baby blue curtains. He opened his cerulean eyes slowly before stretching and kicking the sheet and light blanket off of his small, round frame. He pushed himself up using his hands and looked around for his gloves. He reached out for them on the light brown end table that sat in front of his bed. He put them on and tightened the black straps around them, they were tight enough so they wouldn't slip off.

He leapt off his bed, his bi-bushy tails trailing on the ground behind him. He opened his top draw and pulled out a pair of white wool socks. He slipped them on and stretched one more time before walking out the door and into the small kitchen.

He saw his mother at the sink cleaning the dishes, and his father was just finishing up his morning tea while reading the _Mobian Times. _His parents finally took notice when they heard the light taps on the floor signaling their son was up.

"Miles!" His mother cooed.

His father looked over his news paper with his one eye, "Good morning, son. How was your sleep?"

Tails climbed up onto the chair, "It was good," He smiled.

"You must've had a good sleep, I was able to hear you snoring." His mother said, placing a plate filled of eggs and 2 pieces of buttered toast. She then placed a tall glass of milk and a smaller glass of orange juice next to his plate. She always made him drink both every morning.

Tails thanked his mother before he started to eat. His father smiled before returning his attention back to the paper. "It says here that the creature you brought back is the cause of the longer hours with out the sun," His father said peering over the paper once again.

Tails met his one-eye gaze. He gulped a mouthful of scrambled eggs down.

"What are you going to do with it?"

Tails shrugged, "We're not sure yet, dad."

"I think you should kill it." He said gruffly, giving the paper a shake, straightening the pages.

Tails' mother spun around, "Don't say that!"

"What? It should, it's most likely the cause to all of it!" His father shouted back.

"Um, actually, Doctor Robotnik is…" Tails said, shifting his eyes from his dad, to his mother, back to his dad again.

His dad had his mouth open, ready to argue with his wife, but it shut after his 8 year-old son had corrected him. "Oh.." Was all he had to say. He stuck his head back in the news paper. Tails chugged his milk and orange juice and ran out the door. He burst back in to put his shoes on and grab his back pack which held notes, and very important data. He hugged his mother good bye and waved to his father on his way back out.

* * *

At the lab

* * *

Tails opened the heavy steel doors to the lab and pushed them closed with a hiss. He slumped against them the pulled himself up, huffing. He trotted over to the bed where the purple jester was sleeping. He tossed his backpack randomly on the floor and stood by the jesters face. He watched its chest rise and fall at a comfortable pace. A heart monitor was attached to it, and it beeped slowly.

Tails smiled then walked away for a few minutes.

When he came back to check up on the sleeping jester, he did a double take.

Its eyes were open, and it was staring at Tails.

* * *

Sally didn't sleep a wink last night. Her and Sonic were officially over and she felt empty. She covered her face with her hands and rubbed her eyes. She rolled over, and looked at the balcony that Sonic had jumped off of last night. She sighed, and wiped a tear away from her blue eyes. She tried so hard not to cry last night, she wasn't a crier. She sat up with a frown and slid off of her bed. She sat down in front of her mirror and started to make herself presentable.

After all, a princess needed to keep her appearance up.

* * *

Back at the lab

* * *

All Tails could do was stare. The creature stared right back with these brilliant blue eyes. They contained all different shades of blue, and it had the eyelashes of a giraffe. They were thick, and jet black. The blood red gem that was imbedded in her chest glimmered in the bright florescent light. The jester was simply beautiful.

Tails closed his mouth, only to let it fall open again. "He - hello…" He said, and lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers slowly and sheepishly, waving.

The jester slowly sat up, causing Tails to jump, screeching. "Don't move!" He shouted, pointing a random pencil at the purple clad, jester.

It blinked, and smiled softly, "I'm not going to hurt you." _She_ said. She had a thick British accent, and a sweet, girly and friendly voice.

"You can talk!" Tails shouted putting the pencil down.

"Well of course I can!" She said matter-of-factly, fully sitting up. "My name is NiGHTS, what's yours?"

Tails took a few steps closer, as if being lured by her seductive blue eyes, "Miles… Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails!" He said, cheering up a bit.

NiGHTS cocked her head, "Tails?" She repeated.

"Yeah!" He said showing NiGHTS his back side and wiggled his tails.

NiGHTS laughed at the foxes cuteness and swung her legs over and slowly levitated. Tails watched her float up in the air in awe. "How are you doing that?!"

NiGHTS was about to answer, but stopped abruptly when she felt something tugging her back down. She pulled the heart monitor wire off and elevated herself a little bit more. "I don't know, I just can." She smiled. She shifted into a sitting position and crossed her legs.

"Say, have you ever tried flying before?" NiGHTS smirked down at Tails mischievously.

"I _can_ fly!" Tails said, spinning his tails like propellers and met NiGHTS a few feet off the ground. "I even have a plane to! Sonic and I fly it all the time, it's called the _Tornado_." Tails was rambling on the little kid that he truly was.

"The _Tornado_, huh? I've never seen a plane, you should show me it sometime, I'd love to see it."

Tails smiled at NiGHTS. He landed on the ground, causing NiGHTS to frown. "Why did you land?"

Tails frowned, "I feel tired -- but listen, you have to wait here and I'm going to get my friends. I have to tell them that you finally woke up!"

Before NiGHTS could get a word in, Tails was out the door, looking for Rotor and Sally.

NiGHTS was holding out a hand, as if trying to stop the young kit from leaving. She frowned, and started getting fidgety. She looked around, and spotted the pencil Tails had dropped. She examined the tip, and poked it with her glove hand. It felt sharp, so she set it back down.

Then something random happened, she felt dizzy, and lost control of her ability to stay in the air. She passed out, just missing the bed and landing on the floor.

* * *

Tails was running around outside, looking for Rotor. He found the purple walrus on his way to the lab. He spotted Tails and waved.

"Rotor!" Tails hollered and ran up the much larger mammal, "_She_ woke up!"

Rotor made a confused face, "Who's '_she_'?"

"NiGHTS! The purple jester! I went to the lb early, and then I looked at her, then I left for a second and when I came back, she was staring at me! She can fly just like me and she wants to see the _Tornado _and -"

"Tails! Talk slowly. Actually, lets just go to the lab."

Tails took a hold of Rotors hand and dragged him to the lab.

* * *

It was after Sonic left Sally and played his guitar under a tree did Sonic return home. It was late at night, luckily the hedgehog has some stealth skills. His parents didn't even stir when he entered. He had tip toed into his room, and collapsed onto his bed, leaving his Cherry red guitar on the floor carelessly.

It was now a little after 10 AM, and the blue blurr was having a lazy day. He heard the sweet sound of his mothers voice outside his door, then 3 soft knocks.

"Sonic, honey? It's after 10, I think it's time for you to get up."

Sonic made a barely audible grunt, signaling she was heard. He heard his mother chuckle softly on the other side of the door. He lifted his head from the plush pillow from which it was buried in. His eye was have lidded and he looked around. Feeling a bit groggy when he stood up, he stumbled a bit, tripped over his guitar which he was still neglecting to put away, then walked into the door. He jiggled the door knob, pulled the door open, then stumbled into the kitchen, collapsing onto the wooden chair. His father, Jules looked at his son.

"You alright, son?"

Sonic blinked a few times before looking at his father, "Hmn?"

"I asked, 'Are you alright, son?'"

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm alright, dad."

"You sure?" His mother questioned.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep well."

That was part of the truth…

Things got quiet before his mother asked Sonic if he was hungry. He responded with no, then stood up. "I'm going to the lab to see if anything new happened."

"Alright, but are you sure you're not hungry?" Bernie looked up at her son a bit unsure.

Sonic bent over slightly and gave his mother a kiss on the head, "I'm sure mom. And when I'm hungry you'll be the first to know." He said flashing her a smirk.

She whacked him with her hand, smiling. "Alright, come back with updates!"

Sonic waved her off and said goodbye to his dad on the way out. He started jogging once a few feet away from the house. He'd get to the lab in a few minutes


	4. Wizeman the Wicked

**Cr4ZyFr0G100:** …I didn't think people would like this as much. I'm shocked. =)

**Disclaimer and warnings:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or NiGHTS. I consider NiGHTS a male, but just to ruin it for you all, he's going to be a girl in this story. If that bothers any of you, please don't get pissy.

_Things got quiet before his mother asked Sonic if he was hungry. He responded with no, then stood up. "I'm going to the lab to see if anything new happened."_

"_Alright, but are you sure you're not hungry?" Bernie looked up at her son a bit unsure. _

_Sonic bent over slightly and gave his mother a kiss on the head, "I'm sure mom. And when I'm hungry you'll be the first to know." He said flashing her a smirk. _

_She whacked him with her hand, smiling. "Alright, come back with updates!"_

_Sonic waved her off and said goodbye to his dad on the way out. He started jogging once a few feet away from the house. He'd get to the lab in a few minutes._

Sonic arrived at the lab within a matter of minutes. When he reached the thick metal doors, he used all his weight to push them open. As he entered, he ruffled one of his quills and called out to his friends, emerald green eyes shifting around.

Not getting an answer, he entered another room spotting Rotor and Tails leaning over the lab table where their purple discovery lay motionless.

"Rotor? Tails? What's -"

"Soinc!" Tails turned around to the elder hedgehog and ran over to him, crystal tears swelling up in his sky blue eyes, "NiGHTS passed out while I was gone!"

Sonic's left ear twitched as a confused look made its way onto his face, "Uh, NiGHTS?"

"Yes, NiGHTS! That's her name and we had a conversation before! She can fly!"

"Yes, Tails, we know she can fly. Now calm down and let me figure out what's wrong with her." Rotor said while flipping through some charts.

Sonic's face remained the same as he stared at Tails, not knowing what to say or do. Sonic settled for hugging the orange kit when he threw himself onto Sonic's chest sobbing softly.

When he set the charts down, Rotor lifted the yellow hat on his head and scratched his bald head, "I don't know what happened to her." Rotor examined the heart monitor and IV that somehow found its way under the fringe that covered the jesters non existent neck.

Sonic picked up his young friend carried him over so he can see the jester himself. He eyed the IV bag with curiosity and asked what was in it. Rotor replied with some medication that went through one ear and out the other. Sonic wondered who it was attached to her… neck, but decided not to ask any questions.

"She very well may be weak, you know. I mean, how long do you think she was held at Eggman's base even before this whole thing started?"

Rotor nodded in agreement with Sonic, "You could be right. I didn't find anything physically wrong with her.

Tails peeked up from Sonic's smooth tear stained chest, "So she's only tired?" Asked Tails.

Rotor smiled, "Yes she's most likely tired, her heart is fine. That medicine should -"

"Yeah, about that, Rotor. _Where_ exactly is that IV needle?"

Rotor looked at the IV bag then followed the tube down to where it was tucked away under the fringe. Rotor blinked a few times before turning to look at Sonic and Tails, "You know I don't even know?"

Sonic couldn't help but let his supple lips curve into a smile, flashing his perfect white teeth.

The three were about to share a laugh before the heavy doors opened slowly, allowing entrance to Princess Sally.

The trio looked up, all happiness just flew through the vents and outside. Sally eyed the three males cautiously, "What's going on?" She asked, staring each of them in the eye.

Tails released Sonic from his grip and announced their discovery. Sally's eyes seemed to widen with shock and a cheerful feeling flowed through out her body. She was cheerful at the fact that the jester has woken up, even if it was a second. Feeling somewhat emotional, she smiled and walked over to the table where the creature was sleeping soundly.

Sally stroked the fancy, laced white fabric that made NiGHTS' left arm. Sally traced the skillful thread work down to the yellow and purple metal cuff, ending at the top of the big, white gloved hand. Soft, brown squrril-like fingers traced silky white ones. Grasping the hand gently, Sally gave a firm squeeze, a squeeze that said hang in there. The squeeze asked for help, to help bring the sun light back to Knothole and to prevent this issue from spreading through out Mobius.

It wasn't until Sally let go, did two big pools of blue - all different shades - snap open and lock onto Sally's near matching one.

"He's going to wake up." NiGHTS spoke softly.

Sally's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets, Sonic, Rotor and Tails were standing at a respectable space behind them, listening intently.

"Who's going to wake up?" Sally spoke just as softly.

NiGHTS' eyes narrowed with hate, and her sweet accent turned bitter, "Wizeman the Wicked."


	5. Freedom Fighters

**Cr4ZyFr0G100:** Hey, uh, I had writers block, and now I don't because I realized that I need to write a chapter for our dark side. Can't let it revolve all around our heroes and waiting for NiGHTS to be stable blah blah blah. Thank you all for being patient, I really appreciate it.

Also, I'm going to try to make this chapter as long as possible. My chapters are usually 2,000-5,000 words, so I'm going to make a SUPER CHAPTER. **It's also going to explain the whole idea of the story, so if you don't understand, simply send me a message and I'll do my best to explain it.**

By the way… I think I need a beta reader. I have such stupid errors in my chapters that I often miss. So if there are any takers let me know.

**Disclaimer and warnings:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or NiGHTS. I consider NiGHTS a male, but just to ruin it for you all, he's going to be a girl in this story. If that bothers any of you, please don't get pissy.

P.S. I'm ashamed to call myself a Sonic fan… I just realized that in the previous chapters Knothole was destroyed and everyone moved to New Mobotropolis, basically I got my locations confused. I am sad. **(The Sonic characters are based off the comics fyi)**

**

* * *

**

_Sally's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets, Sonic, Rotor and Tails were standing at a respectable space behind them, listening intently. _

"_Who's going to wake up?" Sally spoke just as softly._

_NiGHTS' eyes narrowed with hate, and her sweet accent turned bitter, "Wizeman the Wicked."_

_

* * *

_

Aaaah… Darkness… Pitch black, comforting darkness.

Reala had always loved the darkness, he was born from it after all. His creator was the living vision of all that was night and resembled evil. A devious being his master was, he idled him for it.

Reala laid in the air, sighing in content at the state of mind he was in. Muscles relaxed, his mind subconsciously keeping him a float, he couldn't of been any happier. Not that he'd know what true happiness is. But whatever.

His cheek twitched slightly at the chill from the persona that was set perfectly on his clown like face. His eyes remained shut as he lifted a clawed finger to gently nudge the mask out of the way to relieve his skin of the itch. He snorted as he crossed his legs and folded his hands over his chest and dozed off. His nap didn't last long, for his peace was soon interrupted.

"Damn that blasted hedgehog!" Reala sighed when he heard the muffled voice of the old and said genius Doctor Robotnik.

The doors that Reala had himself hidden behind had violently hissed open to let in the raging old man.

"You!" The elder shouted pointing his gloved index finger at the red clad jester.

Reala lazily cracked a diamond blue eye open, "Me."

The doctor's face started turning red and he snorted, "Aren't you supposed to be helping me with your masters plans?"

Reala lazily opened both crystal blue eyes, "Yes, I am supposed to be helping you. What of it?"

Ever since Reala had been sent by Wizeman to help out the doctor he never did anything. Basically he ignored his masters orders. Why so bold? Well he felt that it was useless to help out. This whole plan was meant to fail and Robotnik himself was pathetic, and anything he said never made any sense. And what could he do? NiGHTS had destroyed every creature Wizeman has ever created always aided by a child. Without a child's power NiGHTS was weak.

NiGHTS was and has always been loved by others, and every child that made their way to the dream gates, NiGHTS ended up saving and was another step closer to destroying Wizeman the Wicked once and for all.

Ever since the latest arrivals, Will and Helen, Wizeman has become considerably weak, and hasn't been able to do much. It pained Reala so, he couldn't face NiGHTS, he couldn't kill her. He never was able to kill her. As much as he hated to admit it to himself he was no match for her. But he was however able to persuade her, she has always been gullible.

Reala was the reason how she ended up on Mobius. The doctor was somehow able to send Wizeman a warp ring, a ring that enabled his master to wield the power of teleportation. It was given to Reala to send NiGHTS off to Robotnik in order to empower a machine that enabled day to turn into night. It was the Red Ideya that's imbedded into NiGHTS' chest that powered the machine. NiGHTS was the first step to their plan, but now that she was rescued, their plans had slowed down.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on that friend of yours!" The old man bellowed.

"_Heh, friend." _Reala thought to himself. If NiGHTS actually didn't disobey their master this wouldn't be happening, and they could've been… Friends. Things would be "normal".

The whole idea was to let darkness rule the world. Robotnik had created a machine that slowly turned day into night. Eventually, night would rule everything, and would enable Wizeman to regain much needed power. With this to their advantage, the two would be able to rule the world with no one to oppose them. With each increasing hour of darkness, Wizeman gains a little bit of strength. Not to mention the planet's Lake of Rings.

When Robotnik destroyed Knothole, the computer NICOLE managed to relocated the Lake of Ring into New Mobotroplis with her nanite technology. Luckily for the Mobians the lake still produced rings every few hours and Robotnik was able to transfer the power rings to Wizeman right under the Freedom Fighters noses. Also with the help of the power rings, Wizeman would soon be unstoppable.

Reala also remembered the senile old bat mentioning something about Chaos Emeralds and their power, but didn't really pay attention.

Reala didn't understand much of it, all he knew was that it was the Red Ideya that had latched onto NiGHTS' chest was what gave the machine its power. It also gave NiGHTS power that she didn't know existed within her, she may never learn.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Reala's eyes opened up completely, waking up from his thoughts.

"You weren't? Your female jester friend has been rescued a few days ago and now she's under the protection of the Freedom Fighters! How are _you_ going to get her back?"

Reala steadily turned his head towards the doctor in annoyance, "Me? I have to go get her? You were the one who lost her, doctor, not me."

"You haven't done anything since you got here, Reala. Should I let Wizeman know that you're disobeying his orders?"

Reala started to grind his teeth in frustration. It was a habit he had.

"That mask you wear pledges your loyalty to him, if he finds out you're not fulfilling his commands you'll be-"

"Alright! Where are these Freedom Fighters keeping her?"

The doctor smirked evilly, "That's a good boy…"

* * *

**Before hand…**

**

* * *

**

Robotnik kicked the doors to his personal quarters open. He lifted up a desk cluttered with papers and such and tossed it to the other side in sheer rage. The walls were covered in scientific scribbles that no one could read or understand except for him… And possibly his grandfather if he still lived.

On his way in, he had pushed down and beat his nephew, Snively out of pure anger.

"Those little raaats!" Robotnik screamed as he lifted up and tossed another piece of furniture. He felt his back crack and he stumbled slightly. He reached behind himself to grasp the source of the minor pain.

"That useless jester Reala, he'll pay for not doing what he was told." He hissed to himself. He threw something else of lighter weight then left his room. On his way to where Reala stalked, he kicked his nephew aside who was beginning to regain his composure and stomped over to where the jester roomed.

On his way there, he saw skid marks from a certain pair of sneakers on the metal floor. It was like a little note that said to him, "Ha, ha I broke in and ruined your plans." He started breathing heavily, "Damn that blasted hedgehog!"

The doors hissed opened on his command and he stomped up to the lazy Nightmaren and started hollering at him. "You!" He started.

"Me." Was the reply he got. The mans face started turning beat red and he snorted, "Aren't you supposed to be helping me with your masters plans?"

He got no response, but an eye cracked open. All his words were going on deaf ear until he reminded Reala who he worked for.

This got the jester moving, and the two left the room to go find out the location of NiGHTS and the Freedom Fighters. When Robotnik had NiGHTS in his custody he had slapped a tracking device under her clothing. It was settled next to the jagged edges of the Red Ideya that clung to her flesh. She would never know it was there, for he left no trace of one being placed inside her chest.

In another room, a computer took up an entire wall. This was the doctors main room, the heart of his base. The elder sat down in the big cushy chair that aided his frequent back pain and stiff legs. He started taping away at the computer. Reala simply hovered next to him, impatiently waiting for the doctor to give him orders he did not want to take.

A green radar displayed itself on the massive screen, and in seconds a red dot started flashing frantically on the screen.

The doctor stood up and pointed at the flashing red dot, "There. That's where you will find her." The old man turned to look at his lazy lackey, "Bring. Her. Back… Alive."

Reala sarcastically bowed, "As you wish."

"Wait, take this." The man handed him a little radar that enabled him to track down NiGHTS. "Be careful, she's most likely heavily guarded."

Reala stared at the strange device before placing it on his wrist, over the red plating that covered his fore arm. Somehow it fit over it. Reala mentally shrugged before snapping his slender fingers and disappearing.

"He better bring her back," Robotnik grumbled to himself, "Or else."

* * *

Reala appeared outside the border between New Megaoplios and New Mobotropolis. Or something of the sort. That was another thing he didn't pay attention to when the senior explained it to him; locations.

All he knew was to follow the radar and bring NiGHTS back.

As he soared through the slowly fading light in the sky, he stared at the colors of the sunset. It varied of different shades of violets, pinks, blues and yellows. He even saw a bit of orange in there.

"_I guess the day time is alright." _He thought to himself, _"The colors are nice, you don't really see this in Nightopia."_

He continued to fly until he neared New Mobotropolis, he ducked down behind some foliage. Soon the darkness would work in his favor, and he could sneak into the base that she was being safely held in. He settled down, actually landing into the thick brush, once again getting ready to snooze. He couldn't remember a time when he was so lazy. His eyes stayed open however as he once again began to think.

It was about NiGHTS, and how he used to have feelings for her.

He remembered when he first met her, her allegiance towards Wizeman didn't last very long. She never wore the persona he crafted for her either. His black lips curved into a devious smile at the thought of her ignorance towards Wizeman. He also remembered their first confrontation. He loved the way her body would stretch and flex as they fought.

Her punches were weak, it was like getting hit by a limp arm, but those kicks were what you should watch out for. He never knew when one was going to come flying at him. He had actually caught her leg once, it was a round house kick to the face. She looked shocked when he grabbed her leg, she looked horrified when his clawed hand started making its way up to her thigh, caressing it.

He suddenly realized what he was doing and stopped. She yanked her leg out from his violating grip and flew off in a hurry. Reala let that fight end there, it wasn't a draw, it was nothing. His head hung in shame, it's not like they could ever be together anyway. Reala had simply made a fool of himself, that and Wizeman had found out.

The grin had twisted into a grimace when he remembered the pain and torment Wizeman put him through that day.

"_You two could never be together. Never"_

Wizeman's booming voice haunted him… He was indeed wicked.

He started grinding his teeth again.

He ended up dozing off, waking up every few minutes to check the sky. Within an hour night had fallen and Reala slowly hovered up into the air. The brush rustled as he rose but it didn't matter considering no one was around to hear.

He looked down at his wrist and carefully followed the blinking red dot to NiGHTS' location. He was at the base within minutes, there were lights everywhere within the town, so stealth was necessary.

Luckily his crimson plating blended in with the night, his white skin not so much, but it really didn't matter, nobody was around.

He snuck up to the base and peered through a window… A tinted window. Heh, he is darkness, just like his master, tinted windows are nothing. Reala would be able to peer through it with ease. He glanced around looking for his female counterpart. He spotted her with a smirk. She was out cold. Perfect.

To top it off no one was in there either. He flew to the top of the building and noticed a sky light. He grunted as his lifted the latch to open up the window. He hovered down with caution then crept over to NiGHTS, stopping to stare at her.

Words couldn't describe how beautiful she was, even in her sleep she was stunning. The colors from the sun's set can't even compare. He loved the way her thick, black eyelashes gently brushed against her creamy skin. He shook his head from his silly thoughts, and slowly scooped her up into his arms.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you're going to have to put her down."

Reala almost dropped her, he looked around frantically for that cocky voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

He heard something tap a few times which triggered the computer monitor to barely light up the room with a dull green light. It was there he saw the silhouette of what looked like…

The hedgehog.

Sonic flicked a switch which turned a few ceiling lights on. A jet black sheet was clenched in his fist, he must've been hiding under it.

Clever.

"So, you're the hedgehog that the doctor talks so much about?" Reala asked cocking his head in amusement, his fangs gleamed in the florescent lighting. "You don't look like much."

"I could say the same about you, too." Sonic retorted, "So, what has the kind doctor said about me? Nice things I hope."

"I can't really say. All I know is that he wants you dead."

"Keh, I get that a lot." Sonic said casually leaning against the long metal desk. "I suppose you'll be wanting to take her, eh?" Sonic asked, nodding towards NiGHTS' unconscious body.

"You are correct."

"Well I can't let that happen!" Sonic said dropping the black sheet and getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh? Well I'm sorry, hedgehog." And with that, Reala cradled NiGHTS in one arm, while the other threw a ball of darkness at him.

Sonic being quick to think and quick to move, dodged the ball which destroyed the computer monitor. He then leapt up through the open window that Reala had entered, following him.

When on the roof, Sonic had stopped to look around, but it was too dark for him to see anything. "No! Darn it!" Sonic shouted and he punched his gloved hand and stomped his foot. "He got away."

"Over here…" Said a dark voice in a sing-song manner.

Sonic turned to the voice, "Huh- Augh!"

Reala nailed him in the stomach with another powerful blast. He chuckled and lifted up the blue light weight by the ankle and threw him off the building. "That's what you get for picking a fight with me." Those think black lips curved upwards as he chuckled at the sound of Sonic hitting the ground.

Reala then decided to make a break for it before he started to draw unnecessary attention to himself. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get very far.

Quick to retaliate and know for his high stamina, Sonic launched himself at Reala using his infamous homing attack, causing Reala to fall and drop NiGHTS. Sonic had caught her before she had a chance to hit the ground.

Reala felt the wind get knocked out of him. His back… He thought his back was going to snap like a twig. That force was unbelievable. "Listen hedgehog, now you've made me mad!"

Sonic had gently set NiGHTS down in a safe area - in some bushes.

"Prepare to die!" Reala shouted as he used both hands to ready a more powerful blast.

Sonic started to charge a super sonic spin, both fighters let go at the same time. Both balls collided, a ball of blue justice and a ball of black evil. The two forces fought each other, strength tied. However Reala's shadow ball started burning Sonic's back, ruining the quills making the skin underneath burn like Hell.

He had given up, and collapsed on the ground, grunting in pain.

Reala started to chuckle, "I don't see why the old man couldn't defeat you! If this was all it took, maybe he should've called us years ago!" Reala said then cackled wildly, "I'm going to kill you now and take NiGHTS!" He started charging another shadow ball, "And then Wizeman the Wicked and Doctor Robotnik shall rule the world in complete darkness!"

He launched his attack at the crippled hedgehog, only to be met once again with another powerful force. It was a golden beam, like fire, it hit the shadow ball, fighting with it for a few seconds before it gave out and evaporated into a black mist.

"Ah suggest ya pick on someone who is actually able to fight ya."

"What?" Reala's clear, light blue eyes squinted through the smoke to be met with a biomechanical being.

If he remembered one thing, it was a warning meant to be heeded by the doctor. Beware of Bunny Rabbot.

"Ya wanna fight ya big loser?" She said blowing the smoke from her cannon. Her sharp green eyes met Reala's squinted blue ones.

Reala licked his teeth, stopping on a canine to rub it with his tongue, "Heh, it's your funeral!" Reala shouted throwing another shadow ball at her.

Bunny fired another shot, this one stronger then the last. It went right through the darkness, lighting up about half the town, blowing Reala right out of it.

He screamed in pain for his whole body felt like it had been set on fire. The doctor was right, she's a tough one. He'll just have to get her next time, if there is a next time for Reala.

The cannon's blast had launched him through trees, branches ripping his bare skin and scratching the red off parts of his armor. Some of the black feathers that stuck out from underneath his fringe flew out along with thick black smoke, creating a trail in the sky that followed Reala. He landed on his back with a bear-like grunt outside of the small forest that was near the border of New Megaopolis. He clutched his chest heaving and hissing, eyes sewn shut in agony. His body burned, he was covered in soot that seemed to make the burning sensation worse.

What did she do to him?

As he rolled over onto his stomach, he felt like something stabbed him from the inside. He bit back a scream of pain and tried to open up a crystal clear blue eye to look at the road ahead of him. What remained of his keen eye sight enabled him to see the skyline of New Megaopolis. His jaw clenched when he thought about what he was going to do to that senile old man once he got there. He made that rabbit seem less challenging then she really was. Reala never saw anything like it.

Reala tried to push himself up only to fail and fall back down with a pathetic thud. A cloud of dirt raised up from under him causing him to cough. It hurt, it felt like something inside of him shattered. He clutched his stomach and rolled over onto his side, still heaving. He shakily withdrew his hand to see blood.

"Damn…" He sputtered.

It was going to take him a while to gather his composure and strength to get on his hands and knees and crawl back to Doctor Robotnik's base and possibly slaughter him for nearly dying.

That rabbit hasn't seen the last of him, nor has the hedgehog… or NiGHTS.

He'll be back…


	6. Let's get some things straight

Someone in a review wrote "I just wish he would update."

I know none of you know cuz it's the internet…. I am not a man; I am a woman, just throwing that out there.

And the reason I have not updated is because I haven't had a computer in 2 years. I now have one so I shall update every now and then. I completely forgot where I was going with this story and I don't like to re-read my crap cuz I'll find spelling errors, get embarrassed then want to re-write the whole thing. So, here you all go. Sorry for keeping you all waiting for two years.

Don't expect this chapter to be very long.

* * *

_Reala tried to push himself up only to fail and fall back down with a pathetic thud. A cloud of dirt rose up from under him causing him to cough. It hurt, it felt like something inside of him shattered. He clutched his stomach and rolled over onto his side, still heaving. He shakily withdrew his hand to see blood._

_"Damn…" He sputtered._

_It was going to take him a while to gather his composure and strength to get on his hands and knees and crawl back to Doctor Robotnik's base and possibly slaughter him for nearly dying._

_That rabbit hasn't seen the last of him, nor has the hedgehog… or NiGHTS._

_He'll be back…_

* * *

Reala could hardly get up let alone skulk his way back to New Megaopolis, his world started to spin, his vision a blur. His deep blue eyes were musky and clouded in pain. Crawling wasn't even an option now, and he knew that _beast_ was going to come and search for him then finish him off. He was too weak to teleport himself but luckily the guile jester had stolen a warp ring and tucked it away under a cuff on his left wrist. He undressed that wrist and pulled the ring off. It gleamed in the moon light; Reala could feel its energy, its gold hue highlighted his off-white face.

Foliage rustled behind him, and he heard a feminine voice calling out to him like he was some kind of dog. He clenched his teeth and hurriedly tossed the warp ring in front of him. The area lit up in a bright golden light, and beyond the gold, metal loop was New Megaopolis, where he was going to strangle the senile old man for throwing him into the shark's pool.

Bunnie called out to him again, threatening his life, her metallic footsteps became louder and Reala struggled to get up. His muscular arms shook as he pushed himself up, he crawled to the ring, a clawed hand reached out, grabbing onto it.

"There ya are!" Bunnie bellowed aiming her cannon at the helpless target.

"_Damn it!"_ Reala thought, she found him.

"Stay still while ah eradicate ya…" Bunnie hoisted her left arm up and aimed, dangerous jade eyes looking down the barrel…

Reala swallowed the lump in his throat when he heard the sound of her cannon charging up, he was almost through the ring, blood trickled down the ring, dripping gently onto the dirt. He just made it; he had just pulled himself through, just as she fired her gun. The ring disappeared with a sharp metallic sound, she cursed when the cloud of dirt cleared and there was no sign of Reala, only his blood on the ground. The rabbit walked over to the small blobs, kicking dirt on them.

"Ah'll get him one day." She muttered, and then sauntered off.

* * *

Reala groaned when he landed in front of the gateways to Ivo Robotnik's base. Reala started getting the dry heaves, either from the fast travel, or the loss of blood or both. He kept his clawed hand clamped on the bleeding bruise that that wretched rabbit had left him with. Now he knows why Robotnik hates those animals so much, they're relentless. Well two can play at that game…

Reala somehow managed to limp up to the massive gates that guarded the base and was let in on sight. The large metal gates hissed quietly, and then slowly opened up shaking the ground. The crimson jester hobbled through, and in minutes made it to the base and went inside, droplets of blood left a trail.

Using the rusted walls for support, he slowly made his way to the computer room that he had left Robotnik in. The automatic doors jeered open, and the good doctor was in his chair, his back towards Reala.

He was kneading his mustache between his index finger and thumb, staring at the computer screen, smirking as he turned in the large chair, "I hope you were successful wi-" Robotnik's eyes widened behind his black, little glasses that sat perfectly on his black head covered nose.

There stood Reala, blood dripping on his floor; his once dangerous, azure eyes were musky, clouded and half lidded. He was leaning on the frame of the entrance for support, winded; he had buckled onto his knee.

"You…" He sputtered, "You practically sent me in there blind!" Reala raised his voice in the end, only causing him to wince.

Robotnik just stared at the clown, his blood pressure rose, "I did no such thing! I told you everything there is to know about those wretched Mobians and you didn't listen!"

"That rabbit nearly blew me to bits!" Reala rose in rage only to fail, both legs buckled underneath him and he finally passed out.

Robotnik rumbled, his emotions dark. This fool was useless, and here Wizeman had nothing but good news about Reala. The two needed to have a talk.

Robotnik called one of his God forsaken mechs over, ordering it to carry Reala back to his quarters and to have Snively patch him up to the best of his ability. Reala was going to get this job done whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Back at the lab, Sonic had set NiGHTS back on the bed she has been nested in these past few days. He looked the violet female over; she had subtle curves, big lovely eyes…. He wanted to hear that sweet voice again. The hedgehog sighed as he slumped in the chair next to the bed, guilt washing over him, he rubbed his temples. How could he think about these impractical feelings for this anonymous being, whom he has never even spoken to, when he just broke things off with Sally? She was the type to hold a grudge, after all Sonic had relations with Mina, the towns 'songbird' and shared a quick kiss with Bunnie.

Sally never got over those 'treacherous' things that he did and she had every right not to get over them. What could Sonic say? The ladies found him sexy. Sonic smirked and snickered to himself about how arrogant he was, he knew he looked good, but still, there was something that allured him to the stylish jester.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when NiGHTS moaned and shifted slowly, she was waking up! She was actually about to wake up! Sonic sat on the edge of his seat, he gripped the coarse furs in his thighs, he licked his lips and his eyes remained wide open, careful not to miss anything. He didn't even turn his head when the doors slid open granting Bunnie entrance. He knew it was her just by the sound of her footsteps alone.

Bunnie walked in with her head hung in what felt like shame. She looked at the hedgehog funny, "Sugah, why are ya lookin' at NiGHTS all creepy like?"

Bunnie crept closer and noticed that she was waking up! "Oh!"

"Hush!" Sonic waved his a hand at Bunnie, silencing her.

Bunnie clasped her mouth shut with both hands, both pairs of emerald eyes grew wide when NiGHTS finally awoke; a smile graced her flawless features.

"Hello." Whispered NiGHTS.

Sonic kept quiet as he drowned in those deep, azure eyes, thick ebony eye lashes only enhanced their beauty. Sonic felt like he was being teased when she batted them a couple of times. Bunnie however, managed to wriggle her fingers at the jester, "Howdy." She smiled nervously.

NiGHTS supple lips turned upright into a smile, "Tails had the same reaction."

"Ah bet he did." Bunnie squeaked, "Are y'all ok?"

NiGHTS sat up on her elbows, "I believe so," Her voice laced with her soft accent. She was absolutely breath taking…

Sonic cleared his throat to break the silence, "I, uhm... May I ask you a few questions?"

Bunnie gawked at the hedgehog, _"May I?"_ since when was he polite? Usually for him it was more shoot first ask questions later.

NiGHTS made eye contact with the cobalt hedgehog and simply smiled, "Of course."

Sonic gulped, his right leg started to jitter, "…Just," Sonic ran a gloved hand over his head, "Start from the beginning."

* * *

_Black._

_A black void was where NiGHTS had woken up, her head throbbing, and her lithe body sore. Her hearing was muffled, her vision unclear. She picked her head up, it felt like she was being weighed down. She looked to her left, then her right. _

_She had been chained, just like that night in the London clock tower, before Will and Helen came to save her. And just like that time, her persona was clasped to her perfectly round face._

_Wizeman._

"_Aaah, I see you have awakened, NiGHTS." Rumbled the Wicked._

"_Ugh, Wizeman!" Spat NiGHTS, "What do you want this time?!"_

"_You are in no position to speak to me like that," A gargantuan, metal hand appeared with an enormous, bloodshot eye entrenched in the center of the palm, "If I were you, I'd be nicer."_

_NiGHTS spit into the eye, earning herself a violent jab to the face, knocking the gold persona off, but Wizeman didn't seem to notice but if he did, he didn't seem to care._

"_I never should have created you, but now that I have you here, I shall be doing something else with you. I will be sending you to a different realm. One where you shan't receive the help of lost children." The void quaked with every word. The Wizeman's voice was abysmal, yet unruffled._

"_What?! Where are you sending me?"_

"_To a different realm, a planet called Mobius, where you will be used as an energy source. You will be transported into the city called New Megaopolis, where you will be the captive of a scientist who goes by the name Ivo Robotnik. He will drain the vital energies of the red Ideya that clings to your chest. It is there, that other resources will too be used to change time, to create a world of night, a world of Nightmares…"_

_NiGHTS' eyes broadened, tears forming on the rims as Wizeman slowly continued. NiGHTS has heard of this planet from Owl…_

"_It is there, where I will be restored to my full power and my Nightmarens will rule the world!" _

_The chains rattled and shook as Wizeman's voice thundered in the vacancy of the void, it managed to ricochet. _

_NiGHTS looked into the eye, it never blinked, it never moved._

"_You…. You won't get away with this Wizeman the Wicked!" Emphasis was put on 'wicked', making the God-like being gurgle in such amusement._

"_Wicked indeed…." He purred._

_The eye of the hand flashed, and NiGHTS shrieked, blacking out._

* * *

"And when I woke up, I was here with Tails. I don't remember being in Robotnik's lab. I do however remember him speaking to someone, but I couldn't make out what about."

Bunnie placed her organic hand on her hip, "The rotten 'ol man was probably talkin' ta his nephew, Snively."

"Ick…" Sonic shuddered.

"So lemme get all this straight – Wizeman the Wicked has no more power in your realm, in Nightopia because of you, so he's gonna take his operations here and try ta take over our world an turn it inta nightmares?!"

Her pools of blue were filled with sorrow, "That is correct."

* * *

Reala groaned, shifting his head. He stiffened up with a hiss when he felt a sharp pain in this left side. He cursed when his memories flooded back to him, "Damn rabbit."

Reala grunted again and slowly opened his eyes, and when he did, they snapped even wider when he met the gaze of one of the six eye-hands.

"Reala," Purred a baritone voice that he knew all too well.

"M-Master Wizeman." Reala's face heated up in embarrassment, he didn't want his master to see him like this. It was disrespectful.

"Reala save me your stories, you have failed Ivo Robotnik in retrieving NiGHTS."

"I'm sorry, Master. You see, it was the-"

"Silence!" Crackled Wizeman, shaking the void Reala had realized he had woken up in, "You will not fail me again, Reala! Or else you will become the Doctor's experiment, understand?"

Reala screamed, bolting upright, beads of sweat trickling down his ghostly white face. He looked around frantically, ignoring his body's screams to lie back down.

"It was just a dream… It was just a dream…" Reala repeated to himself, but it seemed too real.

The crimson jester needed to get his act together and formulate a plan to get past the Freedom Fighters and reclaim NiGHTS.


End file.
